


now i know nero abc's

by dirtychai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, just a lot of over indulgent sex for our favorite demon blooded hothead, van sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtychai/pseuds/dirtychai
Summary: Sex can be naughty, it can be fun, and sometimes it can be a little rough. With Nero, it's all these things and so much more.





	1. abc

**Author's Note:**

> as usual dumping some writing from tumblr.
> 
> this was overindulgent on my part. i couldn’t decide what to write and this just came together before my eyes. i plan on doing all the letters. but i got carried away and they got lengthy so i divided them up.

**A for aftercare ( what he’s like after sex)**  


  * a few things would have to be taken into account to properly analyze this. The main factor being where you are in the relationship. Nero began alone and would have easily died alone without direct intervention. He avoids commitment because he quite frankly doesn't comprehend it at a normal human level of understanding. But the kid is a hot head and cant just walk around all the time without a proper release. 
  * If you're someone he met on the street or at the bar, he’s not going to be a complete asshole once he’s finished. He’ll let you stay the night, but don’t expect him to offer his chest for you to curl up on. He’ll politely have a taxi ready for you the moment you walk out of the bathroom the following morning. 
  * If he had a choice of location, however, _always_ your place. He might stay for a few minutes to catch his breath, but you can bet before you can settle yours he’ll be reaching for his coat. If he sees non-clingy potential, he might even leave his number for an encore. 
  * It’s when you've properly ensnared the fiery beast that things change drastically. Nero has never had anyone to care for him. He’d never tell anyone, possibly not you for awhile, but he’s thought **_a lot_** about how he could care for someone else. You never comment on how all his touches feel practiced, if not a little hesitant. When he holds you close, you feel like he might never let go. 
  * At first, the glide of his fingertips is almost ticklish until your body accommodates to the foreign touch. When the slide from your belly, to your chest and back down again. You've learned to micromanage your sighs and soft moans. Like this, Nero is the most vulnerable and all too easily persuaded into a more languid rock of the hips as he enters you from behind. 
  * Regardless of your position in his life, things can get pretty rough. The man doesn’t always understand his strength in relation to human limits. For him, it’s always about getting stronger. One too many times, you've had to get on to him about using you as an outlet. He tends to lose himself a little too easily if you're not careful, often coming to the sight of you breathless, a bit bruised with tears pooling. He’ll curse immediate and sometimes remember to apologize before he goes to clean you up.



> You lay boneless, head lolled back useless against the sheets. It would have been the perfect time for a pillow to become your heaven in hell, but you can’t seem to remember where it was tossed. Another part of you is against all forms of fabric, resisting the stuffy heat it adds to your body. You were a sweaty, sticky mess by now.
> 
> Nero remained on his knees, your hips still surprising pliant in his lap, if not by your own violation. He remains determined, giving long leisurely thrusts that spark small spasms throughout your body. 
> 
> It’s no surprise that you peak first- again. Giving him a biting curse when he tweaks your nipple with a devious twist of the hand. You squeak, jerking forward as he rolls his pelvis one last time before spilling within you. Groaning, you carefully retract your legs from around him and roll onto your side.
> 
> “Need something?” he asks quietly, hands smoothing over you without erotic intent.   
> 
> 
> You grumble incoherently has his hands move lower, gazing through the slick of your back in a comforting motion. He asks again, and you obediently give him a negative. 
> 
> His touch moves lower then, kneading your thighs and calves to relieve the tensions built up over the night. A rumble of soft noises escape behind a sigh as he undid the knots. You soak it all up, enjoying he reaping of taking after giving for the last few hours. 

**B is for Body part ( that** **preferable** **piece of anatomy either of you cant seem to get** **enough** **of)**

  * Nero doesn't think too highly of himself. To be frank, his opinions are kind of shallow in comparison to the depth of thought you have of him. The only thing he finds useful about himself, other than the power, are the hands he uses to make things happen. He never considered them as anything other than tools until you started making small notes about how big and broad they were. Not to mention the friction that can come from those calloused and nimble fingers.
  * Somehow the two of you managed to discover a kink around his artificial replacement. The cold glinted metal driving you up a new kind of wall. It only got more fun with Nico caught on and began adding new adjustments that factored little into battle. The real plus was how he could work you for hours without exhaustion. 
  * Of course, it’s impossible for him not to notice how they make you squirm when he uses them right. And _oh_ , how _**cocky**_ he can be when he manages to make you come with just one finger. He’ll lounge back against the couch in the van, hand centered in his lap as you lower yourself down on his middle finger. The others aren't always idle, something stroking anything in reach. But the boy has gotten good and he _knows_ it. 
  * Nero doesn’t just like **your** hands to compliment you back for enjoying his own. And its not just because they stroke him so well- even when they can’t quite take on his girth like they want to. He also likes how they slide against other parts of his body. The way they mold against his hips or the slight crack of your knuckles right before you claw into the expanse of his back, 
  * In more tender moment, he just likes the way they hold him close. Nero isn’t afraid to be the little spoon if it means you’ll snuggle into his back and whisper affections into his ear. By this point, the boy is either in love with you or in denial of the fact. 



> “One.”  
> 
> 
> “Nero, stop being an ass. I was good for you, let me have two.”  
> 
> 
> “Make it count with one and I’ll think about upping it to something you’ll like even more .”  
> 
> 
> He’s doing it on purpose, you know that much. The smug grin etched on his lips let you know that he’s well aware of what it’s doing to you. Nico had left you both to your own devices for the afternoon, stuck catering to actual _paying_ customers for the day. Her only requests was that you didn’t mess with her work station. 
> 
> Things were long past asking for anything more. 
> 
> With nothing short of discontent, you lower yourself onto his hand, hips shifting as you accommodate the thickness of his finger. Though the girth is just an abstract measurement now. He’d made you come once with the single digit and now he thought all of his sexual appeal stemmed from his middle finger. Your complaints would have more ground if you actually _didn’t_  get off from it. But with Nero that was a near impossible thing. 
> 
> Your palms press against his chest, weight resting on your knees on either side of his hips. It was hardly a stretch by any means, but you were lacking the right kind of wetness for this angle. Nero- of course- remains of no help, face pressed into his free hand, elbow propped against the window as he watched you through half-lidded eyes. 
> 
> You close your eyes to block out the cockiness, focusing on the roll of your hips as you rise and fall in short shallow motions. If you can imagine it being anything else than that irritating finger, you can bring yourself to completion faster. So you remember the obscene size of him, latching on to his promise and began to bounce harder, breathing as you take him to the knuckle. 
> 
> “So pretty for me, baby girl. Love when you work for it.”
> 
> You want to remain spiteful, _oh how easy it would be_. But he has you right where he wants you. Always in position.
> 
> So when you reach out for his metal attachment, its to put _him_ right where _you_ want him, bringing the metallic grip around your throat. You know you have him when he answers with a sharp hiss, shoulders rolling as he sits up properly. His thumb caresses your throat with barely there restraint. 
> 
> “Guess you’re not going to be my good girl today, huh?”  
> 

** C is for cum ( and all the nasty ways you enjoy it) **

  * Let’s begin with: Nero is not trying to impregnate you. He has enough family drama right now and is invested enough attempting to unravel that shitshow. That doesn’t stop himself from enjoying the sight of his essence dripping from your core. Unfortunately, that puts the pressure on you to keep your medications in stock and cycle up to date. Once Nero has the pleasure of taking you raw, it’s going to be hard to get him to do anything less. The way your tight walls twitch around him, practically _begging_ for his seed. Who is he to deny? 
  * He once discovered the erotic joy of overstimulation after using your combined releases as lube to reignite the spark. Nero leans close, mouth open to swallow your hot needy pants as he rubs small circles against your nub until you're screaming. 
  * When he comes elsewhere, it’s generally by accident. He often becomes too overwhelmed and forgets to give you a proper warning. If anything, he does have the grace to be a little embarrassed when he finishes on your face. If you're not expecting it and a little disgruntled, he’ll dart quickly for a towel to clean you up. But the second he sees that slow glide of tongue and hum of satisfaction after a swallow?- be prepared to receive a lot more of his cum before the day is over. 



> “Nero, please.” You scrabble desperately at his chest, arching in protest of his relentless pace. He catches them first, curling your fingers into your palm before crushing them harmlessly against him.   
> 
> 
> “I asked if you could go one more time, and you said yes,” he growled out gravelly. His rhythm was every bit as savage as the demon blood coursing through his veins, body glistening with significantly less sweat than you were producing.   
> 
> 
> “Besides, you're still so tight, hardly letting me go. It’s hard to tell what you really want, baby.” Nero had you pinned against the bed, trapped beneath his pistoning cock as it continued to tear through your resolve. He delivered too many blows for you to properly retaliate, let alone recover.   
> 
> 
> Every part of him was in on it. His mouth nipping at your collar, hands dragging your down to your joining where they bumped against every stroke. Normally, you would have been more active and a lot more vocal. Easily still keeping up even on your third round. But now you were stretching a fifth and your limits were well met. The pressure was making it hard enough to breathe, let alone think.
> 
> You were beyond sopping, the noise of your coupling sloppy and obscene. The pool spreading beneath you only adding to your discomfort. You cry out when he leans closer, shifting the angle to snatch a quick kiss. 
> 
> “I love the way you cry for me, baby girl. It’s almost as nice as the way you let me take you.”  
> 
> 
> He had you tumbling over, swept into the storm of a hurricane as he forced another orgasm through you. Hopefully the last of the night with the way your muscles trembled as they contracted around his length. 
> 
> You were sighing beautifully in relief when you finally felt it, jolting as he buried to the hilt before spilling inside you. You clung to him as he rode the aftershocks, slowing into a softer grind. 
> 
> His answering hum was all kinds of pleased as he pulled out of you, mesmerized by the trickle of cum flowing from you. It was a masculine kind of satisfaction you personally couldn't understand but if he let you sleep, you would accept it without complaint. 
> 
> You’re pleased when he finally brings your thighs together without him between them, caring hands stroking the outside of them as he moves you out of the wet spot. You rest behind the weight of the back of your hand against your eyes, only groaning when he curls an arm under you to draw you closer. 


	2. def

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round t w o
> 
> thank you so much for all the love!
> 
> edited (18/03): wanted to improve the parameters of his character so i edited a few things!

** D is for dirty secret ( it’s so much more fun when they're revealed ) **

  * If you’re just a casual pickup from the bar, don’t expect to learn about all the threads that weave him together or the little fibers that make him tick. He might let you in on a little secret: that he doesn’t really care what you think. You can pretend that your fantasies mean something to him. Project what you want onto him, but it’s all going to come across as some dominant streak will no ending goal. 
  * It’s when he starts welcoming you into his bed that you realize that he’s more transparent than that. Nero is pretty easy to read through, so honestly no one should be surprised to find out the boy enjoys a bit of ~~submission~~ _letting go_. He hides it easily behind his touch-starved nature. He has needs for affections and you’re all too giving. 
  * You don’t always have to be on top to take the reins, in fact, you do your best work when he’s hovering over you at mercy between your thighs. He handles the pace and strength but at your direction. Your hands curl to his scalp, your metaphorical leads as you guide him through the motions. 
  * He leans in close, sharing what little oxygen is between you. Nero prefers the taste of your moans anyway- the way you mix them with determined commands. You tell him how to move, when to move- and more importantly when you’re done with him. 
  * After the high of a fight, he needs you there to unravel his strings and bare him to the world without hurting him in the process. It’s a matter of trust and responsibility and he knows he’s found the right person with you.



> “C’mon a bath will be nice. Nobody is too old for a bath, Nero.”
> 
> He grumbled but you were persistent and in the end you got what you wanted. You were attentive as the water ran, nibble fingers working past his layers before working on your own. Each piece dropped revealed a reoccurring theme you’d been noticing all week. 
> 
> Tension. 
> 
> Nero was a vocal man. He never hid his emotions well but that didn’t mean he knew how to deal with them. Not everything could be fought or fucked through. And more often than not it was you who had to draw that line. 
> 
> You slid into the water first and beckoned him with a smile. His calloused hands tangled with yours and you had to bite back a smirk when he mumbled out under his breath in appreciation of the steamy temperature you’d selected.
> 
> The water rushed around you, lapping at your skin in steady waves as it adjusted to having you both. Nero directed you at the hip until you managed to fit comfortably between his knees. 
> 
> A few minutes passed and the water retained a similar temperature. The slight decrease was subtly noticeable in the slack in Nero’s shoulders, as if his muscles had sucked in the heat and diffused it through his body. 
> 
> You responded with a low hum when he combed a hand through your still wet hair. He mused it into his own arrangement, playing with the texture before pulling it back away from your forehead. You anticipated the kiss before it came, pressing your crown eagerly against his mouth. 
> 
> Turning your head, you tucked your nose into his neck,”See, this is nice.”
> 
> The sound Nero gave was noncommittal but you read his body better than his mind. 
> 
> “What do you need?” you asked anyway. 
> 
> You shifted in the tub, kicking back to the opposite side before he could stop you. Once you were settled you beckoned him to the gap between your thighs, patting against the skin peeking through the surface in invitation. 
> 
> Nero rolled his eyes but followed your coaxing, bracing one arm against the rim of the tub as he hovered over you. Both of your movements combined had sent enough water out of the tub to make exiting a cautionary task. You’d worry about it later though. 
> 
> Droplets dripped from your hands as the molded against his cheeks, drawing him close into a slow kiss. Nero’s body sagged into you as he kept up with your kisses, distantly mindful of his weight in the process. 
> 
> Your lips followed a line of purpose, from the corner of his mouth to the under side his jaw. The last kiss pressed firmly with instruction to which Nero responded go eagerly and bared his neck. 
> 
> His skin was flush red from the hazy of heat, his Adam’s apple protruding deliciously with moisture. The hand not keeping him stable skirted your ribs, inflicting a wave of tremors. 
> 
> You retaliated by attaching your mouth at the junction of his throat, nipping and licking between alternating suction until he was a purring mess. 
> 
> Manipulating his senses as a distraction, you focused your nibbling  at a specific pulse point as your hand made currents under the water, slipping into the thin space between you. 
> 
> Nero’s jaw slacked as your hand wrapped around him and your tongue followed prominent vein from his restraint all the way back to the cut of his jaw before slipping into his mouth. He fed you his moans eagerly as you stroked him slow and long. 
> 
> You weren’t expecting him to hold out for long. He was too wound up and you had the right strings already in possession. Giving them a sharp tug, you whispered naughty promises against the exhale of his moans. 
> 
> “You worked so hard this week, baby, so let me take care of you tonight." 
> 
> Nero’s half lidded eyes slid shut as you coached him to his climax, following it through until he was shaking in your arms. 

**E is for experience ( sometimes he knows what he’s doing, sometimes he doesn't)**
    * He’s brash, a bit overconfident and a total loud mouth when encouraged. So of course, most people expect him to be an experienced bachelor in bed. Nero’s the kind of guy to rush head first into battle, so why would he be a bit timid with intimate affairs? Well, he is- and somehow manages to not be at the same time.
    * Nero isn’t a virgin. Even though Dante is convinced his ‘nephew’ is nothing more than a bag of dicks with no purpose. But Nero has an idea of what he’s doing when he wants to. There is rarely an occurrence where he can’t get someone off, though at times it's a guilty apology after selfishly chasing his own first. Its clumsy, a little rushed, but he gets the job done. The boy is a hothead till the end, in all aspects of life. 
    * It’s safe to assume Nero is rather average in terms of experience. He’s not a relationship guru, hardly boasting many commitments himself. His callous personality kept the dating department rather thin. Fortunately- or rather unfortunately, depending on the depth of your heart, his looks made his a favorable target though not many conquests saw him worth more effort than that. It’s more fun to play with a beast than tame it. Not that he had much time for relationships. It was much easier to handle casual hookups. 
    * When you came around, you weren’t an immediate shift in his usual routine. Albeit, he found that you were more accommodating to his harsher nature. You bit back just as hard. And he kind of liked it. He’d never really explored a serious relationship before so a continuity between you two began as mere convince on his part. You were willing to respond to his sporadic texts of needs, and even managed to show him a few new things in the process. 

> “No just-“
> 
> “What are you doing ?”
> 
> “Putting my leg over your shoulder…?”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> Your exhale was slow, heavy duty patience you were surprised to still have. It had been a surprise to see Nero come around again. You’d established after the first night together that he was likely one of those stress relief fucks. He certainly gave off that impression when he’d drilled you into the bed and left by morning. 
> 
> The second time had been more out of convenience. You’d both circled back to the same bar and were content with just drinks. Then the itch came and he was the closest around to scratch it.
> 
> Then it became routine. Numbers were exchanged and nights rolled into mornings. You were okay with it all. Nero was a great bed partner. He didn’t just pump and leave. He made sure he gave as good as he got. 
> 
> But it was only natural for you to start craving something new. It was painfully obvious that he was use to changing up partners every time. In doing so he got away with forgoing the opposite when it came to changing up positions. 
> 
> There was only so many times you could be bent over something. 
> 
> Grumbling the whole way, your lover reluctantly balanced your knees over his broad shoulders. Part of you wished he started with the condom he began working on, just a bit uncomfortable for the position. But complaining would be supporting his defiance. 
> 
> “You look ridiculous.”
> 
> Your nose expanded with a snort and you shuffled backwards until the head brushed against your entrance. ”Just trust me on this.”
> 
> There should have been some exception of his normal exuberance. Frankly, you’d been thinking shallowly that he’d shy his way into anything even if it was new. Your body wound tight as a wire when he slid in with a smooth thrust, gasping as he hit your cervix on the first try. The suddenness of it all had you clenching down to ground yourself. 
> 
> You swallowed thickly, already weary under the light of excitement shinning in his eyes.
> 
> “Nero...”
> 
> He leaned close, grinding down against your feeble bucking. He gave another thrust and you whimpered. You were so full. You’d known you would feel him in a different way, and you wanted him to experience the same, but this...
> 
> “You’re making the cutest face, baby,” he commented crudely as he cants his hips. You squeezed your eyes shut, failing to muffle your cries.  
> 
> 
> “Can you take it?”  
> 
> 
> Oh god, you were going to have to.
> 
> His hand found your chin, bringing you in for a hard kiss.
> 
> “I hope so.”  
> 

**F is for favorite position ( he has you right where he wants you)**

    * Much like his fighting style, Nero is more accustomed to jumping the gun and riding the high of a quick fuck. Sex in general isn’t very high on his priority list, so planned encounters aren’t very common. In most cases he lounges around bars near Devil May Cry for an easy no questions asked kind of stress relief. 
    * He tends to forgo bringing them home if he can help it, leading to a quite a few inconvenience sexual encounters. He’ll pinned them to the wall, trying hard not to concentrate on the way their nails tear at his jacket- as if he has the money to replace clothes on a whim. Nero tries to disarm them by bouncing them harder or better yet bending them over some surface with their hands safely in front of them. It’s not like he’s trying to remember faces or names at this point. 
    * It’s a little different when he starts to settle into monogamy with you. Sometimes you like it hard, so he retains some of those attributes. But he’s certainly not pressing you into any dirty surfaces and he’d rather not get skinned alive by coming before you’re ready. Nero’s more willing to take his time- hands gripping at your hips to bring you down while he grinds up into you. He comes to enjoy that look of ecstasy your face makes when you’re at the edge. 
    * But he enjoys it best when you're perched in his lap, back pressed against his chest. The broad flat of his palm holds you steady at the base of your neck, fingers drumming against your clavicle. His free hand traces the line of your spine, eagerly pinching nerves to jolt your pulse. When prompted, he’ll use his leverage to pull you down harder when he sloppily thrusts up into you. He’ll nip at your throat, kissing at your skin between breaths of pleasure. Like this he can’t see your face, but he feels more attuned to your sounds to guide his course. He needs to hear you, encourages the sounds of your peak. You like to berate him for not listening. Well he’s all ears now. 

> Turning your head, you managed to tuck your face into his shoulder, whining audibly as he pushed into you to the hilt. He allowed it without complaint, it wasn’t your face he was focused on this round. Nero was more enraptured with the way you swallowed him from below, taking him inch by inch as you dropped to his thighs.
> 
> One arm encircled you waist, palm pushing at your legs to spread wider over his knees. He was present in your belly, the rocking rhythm bouncing you against his lap with each stroke. 
> 
> The bristle of his aftershave scrapped against the nape of your neck.
> 
> You exhaled slowly to keep your head right as you shifted experimentally. Soreness wasn’t an issue but you ache for something slower tonight. Just Nero and some well balanced thrusts. 
> 
> So you inquired, tilting your head back to catch his stubble, “Can we stay like this ?”
> 
> Nero cupped you chin in return, tugging lightly for a better angle to kiss you. He rolled his hips and you let out a low keening sound. You braved yourself just in case he decided not to cater. 
> 
> The rumbling timber of his voice said otherwise,” You feel like melting, princess? I can get behind that.”
> 
> Your grip adapted for stability, fingers curling around the forearm at your stomach as he slides you to his base and back up again at equal paces. His grip turned about to be firm rather than destructive as you added your own little twist at the pelvis for added friction.
> 
> He made you savor every thrust to his fullness and the drag of him against your inner walls. You relaxed against him, struggling to contain your squirming when his hand fell to tease your nub. The only leashes he gave washed over you in warm waves, lapping against your skin.
> 
> Nero sighed audibly, his nose nudging the back of your neck. “You feel so good like this.”
> 
> In turn, your eyes closed as you attempted to control your own breathing. Trying in vain to focus on anything but how much he filled you. As if his movements alone would impede your ability to breathe. 
> 
> At this tempo he managed to make every touch precise as he drew you to your peak. It didn’t come like a punch, it was silly and smooth as he teased the orgasm out of your depths.





	3. ghi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again. slow but surely. 
> 
> guys, i might finish this series yet. its looking good in this inning 
> 
> thank you so much for all your reviews, kudos and reads!

** G is for goofy (believe it or not the man has a sense of humor) **

  * Nero first grin is reluctant, because you’re suppose to be _serious_  here. At first he’s a little miffed, thinking he did something wrong and you’re reluctant to tell out of your own humor. But then you’re giggling more and delivering sloppy kisses and the only intention he feels is affection. 
  * You teach him how to laugh during sex. But maybe you should have touched on _when_.
  * He’s unintentionally silly when the moment gets too heated. Most of the time its when he cant contain surprise amusement towards you. The first time he laughs is when you struggle to take him. You had no business stuffing that much of him in your mouth but he was a man and you were eager. You couldn't blame him for chortling a little when you choked. 
  * And you couldn't blame yourself for biting him in retaliation. 



> _The two of you really needed to stop defiling the van or Nico was going to have more to say then derogative narratives of your sex life. Frankly, she was already too generous about her trust in the two of you._
> 
> _Maybe this was karma._
> 
> _It was certainly daring._
> 
> _The secrecy of the night was deafened by the blinking street light hovering over the van. The roads were empty aside from the occasional parked vehicles, and it had been awhile since you noticed anyone passing by._
> 
> _Really you should have been more self-conscious about the way Nero has you perched in his lap of the driver’s seat. God, Nico is really going to kill you. Maybe after laughing because it truly feels like the start of a tacky porno. It would have been less embarrassing to be pinned against the couch, at least a horizontal arrangement would keep you from wandering eyes.The real embarrassment came from the fact that you really couldn't care in this moment, as long as he kept kissing you like this._
> 
> _He’s marking your neck with love bites, all the while ruting into your spread thighs around his hips. There is an inherent sense of urgency even though you’re not certain exactly how far you plan to take this. Visually, the two of you already engaged fully without removing any clothes._
> 
> _Nero steals another kiss before nipping at the shell of your ear,” Naughty girl, huh?”_
> 
> _You snort in response, not engaging further than your hands fumbling at his belt. In turn, he’s hooking a finger into the hem of your own. The whole angle is a bit awkward and nowhere near as ideal given the worn-down narrow seat._
> 
> _You help by lifting your hips, just enough to get them rolled over your backside without giving the window too much of a show. He’s more successful than you are given the position and you’re forced to give him more room to lift himself by shifting back-_
> 
> _right into the horn._
> 
> _ If you weren’t mortified before, you certainly are now as you scramble forward to leap off the steering wheel. Your body is tense with concern as your gaze darts around the streets for another look through. When your gaze returns to the van, you find out you’re alone in your worries.  _
> 
> _ Nero is quaking, shoulders shaking with barely contained snickers. If your weight wasn’t holding him in place, you’re sure he’d be falling over with bouts of laughter.  _
> 
> _ “Stop laughing!” Your chagrin manifesting, as you hit him repeatedly against the shoulder. You feel like you’re about to burst, and not in the fun way.   
>  _
> 
> _ Nero is more vocal now, outwardly chuckling at your expense with mirth in his eyes.  _
> 
> _ Baring your teeth, you lean close enough to feel the exhale of his amusement. Hidden from view, your hand slides down the side of the seat, fingers imploring shorty before wrapping around the firm length of your target.  _
> 
> _ Nero’s eyes widen, right before the seat falls back, uninhibited by the safety lock you disengaged with a sneaky jerk of your hand.  _
> 
> _ Unfortunately _ _ , his reflexes were briefly forgotten by you. You hardly managed to manifest your own laughter before his arms is snagging you by the waist and bringing you down as well. The added weight disembarks you both as you roll to the floor.  _
> 
> _ It’s dirty and grimy. _
> 
> _ You hate it. _
> 
> _ But you love his laugh more. It’s unrestricted, freely driven by his emotions.  _

** H is for hair (how he takes care of himself) **

  * He’s never really cared? Of course, he doesn't let it get out of control. It gets uncomfortable that way. You realize it’s a lot to get him to care about his own body, especially those that don’t concern his overall health. 
  * Nero does well with maintaining his facial hair, so you’re confident in _your_ ability to make it matter. You make it very clear that you prefer clean . And that always includes a neat trim to keep things hygienic. Nothing fancy, just _controlled_.
  * There is just something about a bit of _trail_ , that you’ll _happily_ line kisses down to show your appreciation.   

  * It might be out of spite, but he has his own list of concerns that so conveniently came up after your own list. One thing you can both agree on is that waxing is a painful, expensive waste of time and neither of you are porn stars.  You're human though, and he quite enjoys the natural feel of you down there when he gets a little close and personal.



> _ When he emerges from the bathroom, Nero immediate scowls upon finding you perched at the foot of the bed with an expectant grin on your face. He rolls his eyes, hand gripping the towel tighter in defiance.  _
> 
> _ If anything your smile only grew wider. _
> 
> _ He remains in the entrance, baited by your expectation but not yet biting at your silent request. _
> 
> _ It’s uncertain if it’s the white of your teeth or his own lack of patience that gets to him first. _
> 
> _ “I fucking did it, okay.” His voice is bordering a growl of embarrassment, rather than the heat of aggression that seems prominent. You know better than anyone to spot to lingering blush that has nothing to do with the steam still billowing behind him.  
>  _
> 
> _ You try your hardest to make your smile more encouraging than the lecherous tilt it likely has.  _
> 
> _“I know that.”_  
> 
> 
> _ Another beat of silence bleeds into the next. Your head tilts to the side, eyes shimmering with amusement. He’s making this just as difficult as you were. His gaze narrows when you shift, but the movement is only to bring your knees under your weight and to correct the alignment of your back. _
> 
> _ “It’s okay if you’re embarrassed.”  
>  _
> 
> _ If you weren’t about to roll over with laughter, you might be a little more concerned about the darkening pigment of his cheeks.  _
> 
> _ “I’m not embarrassed!”  
>  _
> 
> _ Grinning harder, you curl a finger in invitation all the while continuing with never ending joy igniting a reaction out of your boyfriend. Sometimes you wondered if it was really just this easily or if it had been a skill you’d acquired over your time together.  _
> 
> _ “I can make it better for you-”  
>  _
> 
> _ Nero takes a threatening step forward before reconsidering his strategy.“I am not embarrassed by this.”  
>  _
> 
> _ Too bad you already had him. _
> 
> _ “Some people are embarrassed about accidental waving. Others are embarrassed about singing in their cars. ”  
>  _
> 
> _ “Say it one more time.”  
>  _
> 
> _ You opened your mouth wide, tongue dancing around the words.   
>  Nero was just as fast, discarding the towel with a snap and crowding you all at once. The force of his body threw you back against the bed, spread beneath him as you shook with barely contained giggling. _
> 
> _ His position is a bit vindictive, the pressure of his lower half against yours blocking your view. Trying to bit back your grin, you go for a kiss but lose the battle when he pulls just out of your reach.  _
> 
> _ When you go to move your hands, he’s ready for them, hooking them together at the wrist and pinning them above your head. With a roll of your eyes, you allow your body to go slack, feed into his dominating nature. _
> 
> _ Kinda of. _
> 
> _ You try again to lift your head, not at all surprised when he ducks again. You fall back against the bed with a huff, ready to give up and take defeat. But the movement only makes you more aware of the rest of your body that remains uninhibited.  _
> 
> _ Nero stiffens at the feel of your thigh brushing against his naked apex. The brunt edge of it is a little prickly, and you’ll have to remind yourself later to let him know he doesn’t have to go quite that short. It’ll be an interesting texture of friction. Still, you’re pleased enough from the effort. Regardless of the amount of your own it took to get you there. _
> 
> _ You’re expecting the curl of his hand, fingers taking your calf and dragging it taut. He noses against your chin to gain access to your ear. _
> 
> _ “You want a test run that bad?"  
>  _
> 
> _ No, you wanted to **reward** him. _
> 
> _ Just to show a bit of appreciation for the fine art of attention to detail. _

** I is for intimacy ( he might have a romantic bone in his body) **

  * Don’t expect a gross amount of romance. Though it’s not from lack of trying. Nero just hasn’t found his comfort zone between frivolous roses and a sensual array of candles. He knows that _you know that_ he’s attracted to you. So no, effort isn’t an issue. Just execution.
  * He love in different ways that you’ve become accustomed to over time. Nero’s blood runs hot and carnal, feeding into an urgent and needy display of affections. 
  * He doesn’t romance you with pretty words, you can barely keep up with them anyway at the rate he’s tearing your clothes from you. He’ll focus on the things _you_  like, paying close attention to the right nerves that make you squirm and squeal. He _wants_ you to buck up into him, _tell_ him he’s doing a great job. 
  * When he takes you, he’s everywhere you are. Intertwining your fingers to keep you close as he rocks into you. He’ll nip at your throat when you become too quiet, pinch at your side when you become too lax. 
  * An intimate Nero is an attentive man on a mission.



> “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck- Nero, please.”  
> 
> 
> Any other time he would have silenced your declaration with a heated kiss, but tonight he encourages them, tongue sliding along the line of your throat in encouragement. You’re a mess, a shuddering, overwhelmed heated mess, and you love _him_  for it. 
> 
> Because in moments like this, Nero feels _through_ you. 
> 
> Your hands grip at his fingers, tangling and tucking them against your breast. He’s the opposite of tender words and gentle touches yet it still makes you ache in all the right ways. 
> 
> With every obedient move or gasp his hips meet yours with a little more force than the thrust before. He’s not riding you into the mattress tonight, giving you more than enough freedom to grind up to gain the friction you need. 
> 
> “Oh,  god baby.”  
> 
> 
> Your nails bite hard enough into his skin, and and you know it has to sting. But he’s not worried and neither are you. 
> 
> And fuck, he’s _purring_. Rumbling heartily in your ear as he ruts into you with more force and enough speed to make the joining of your bodies vocal. You mingled fluids reach that sloppy articulation that changes the hitch of your breathing. 
> 
> You want to speak, knows it’s what _he_ needs but you can barely regulate an intake of oxygen. So you reply in the only way you can, clenching firmly around his length. 
> 
> It slows him marginally, only because he’s not trying to break any barriers or push the wrong limits. He accepts the chokehold, pulling and pushing against the resistance with a different kind of urgency. Just when it seems like he’ll rut this way until the end, he’s reaching for your thigh; gripping the meat of it and hooking it over the curve of his hip. 
> 
> The movement loosens your hold and he drives in deeper. The drag sparks the bliss, igniting the fog of your arousal like a flammable gas. It takes you over, guiding you to the peak of completion. 
> 
> Nero’s love is different. To some it’s not ideal. 
> 
> But to you, its so palatable, clinging to your flesh like a second skin.


	4. jkl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i didn't forget. finals just consumed my life

** J is for jack off ( self care is important)  
**

  * Given his winning personality and other heritable traits, Nero’s longest and closest friend was his right hand- then he lost that. He really has a way of making you feel sorry for him in a kicked puppy kind of way. The majority of his sex drive stems from his devil’s roots. Something about brimstone and secular ambitions really manages to keep his gears going. Unfortunately, in his single days, with no one to help work off the steam he only had himself to take care of the problem. 
  * Devil hunting always prioritizes when it comes to burning off the brute intensity of it. Not to say he particularly gets off from putting them down, but it's a lot harder to crave anything when he’s too exhausted from a fight. But if it’s been awhile nothing is going to keep sated. 
  * He’s not too prude about his needs, but he’s also not enticed by exhibition. Nero prefers solitude and the comfort of silence in his time of need. The security of a bit of privacy helps to engage his mind properly and build up the right fantasy. Though fantasy is put lightly- he’s not very reactive with limited experience. Mostly relying on scattered magazines and generalizations to get him to the edge. He’ll be quick and efficient, following his completion with irritated groans about the mess. 
  * Nero is impatient all the time and never bothers with teasing. It probably why he never learned as much about his own body until he began to share it with you. Being with you also gives him a move vivid imagination to carry him over until he can get you back under him again. 
  * The boy can easily loss track of time and space when you’re on his mind. The tight clench of his hand around himself is nothing in comparison to what you have to offer, but the echo of your moans helps to play into the part. He’ll take it more slow with you in mind, stroking against his foreskin and pinching to mimic your teeth. 



He’s not pisssed **_at_** you. He’s not that kind of lover. You’re welcome to hang out with your friends all night if that’s your shtick. Besides it’s not like you knew he would be driven to madness by need. Frankly, neither did he. The urge just came out of nowhere, punching him in the gut and crippling him through anything other than the crude circle of his hand around his cock. 

Nero didn’t make it far into the house before he’s stumbling into the wall, hands working at his buckles. He’s alone so the walls separating him from the outside are enough. 

He makes a face, but spits into his hand anyway, already enjoying the smooth glide it adds as he drags down his length. Lube would have been better. _Messier_. **_Sloppier_** to match your eager mouth but this would have to do. His mind will take care of the rest. 

Right now- it's _you_ \- not his hand tucked between his thighs. His free and grips at his exposed thigh, metal fingers engaging around the ghost of your hair. He doesn’t really need to guide you, you’re so good at it without instruction. Cheeks filled out around his girth, cheeks flush from all the effort it takes to keep the gagging at bay. 

In this moment he’s allowed to thrust forward, a low groan leaving his lips as he imagines the wetness of your tears soaking him. His hips roll forward into his hand, knocking into the base of your mouth where you’d managed to take him to the hilt. Even this far into your relationship, it takes a bit of effort to get you relaxed enough for it to happen.  It's the one thing he will always be patience for, no matter the wait. Something about you having to adapt to _**him**_. Your own desire to make accommodations for his own pleasure is worth it. 

His hips buck harder, taking advantage of this fabricated reality of it all to really push your limits. 

Fuck- he’s there. He’s so there. You’re too good, so perfect for him. This would be one of the times he would waste his seed in your mouth rather than starve it off to enter you properly first. He’s hazy from the memories- too many of them stroking, biting, sucking at him to keep up with. He’s become so efficient at this that he knows it will only take a few more strokes. 

You’d back off at this point, no longer needing full stimulation to get him them. You’re much happier talking him through it as your hand pumps. You beg for him to come for you, and he does.

Nero’s hand is a mess but he’s sliding down the wall rather than rolling to his feet. His head knocks back against the wall a little harder than necessary but he had no energy to complain. The entirety of the day finally catches up with him as he can feel it all weigh down on his shoulders. 

As his eyes drift close he makes a promise to himself to wake before you return. It’s unlikely. But maybe you’ll appreciate coming home to him already unwrapped for you.

** K is for kink ( got to keep it interesting ) **

  * Not to make him sound too shallow, but Nero isn’t particularly creative enough for kinks. Once he knows something works and it works well, he’s less likely to deviate into alternative routes to get there. From the way he sees it, at the end of the day it’s his cock that really gets the job done. Anything additional is just frivolous wrapping to paint a more exaggerated picture. 
  * Then again, this is all really based on what Nero **thinks**  is a kink. All the derogatory images and freakish needs come across as a turn off until he realizes it’s the person that defines the kink. And his preferences are a specific taste of its own. 
  * If it’s ever brought up to him, he’ll either deny it or blame it own his devil nature. He still doesn’t know much about his father, but his uncle can be enough of a pervert to give him a bases toward his genetics. The demon world is naturally chaotic, so its equal as natural for one to try to control it. He does it everyday when he slays an troublemakers- exerting his dominance to protect his territory. 
  * It’s not quite as primitive with you, but the residue of it all managed to slip under his nose. He doesn’t really question his consistent desires to keep you restrained or pinned under his weight. You’re always so eager for it that it gives him the impression that it’s more for you than for him. He’ll tuck you close into the arch of his pelvis, fingers slipping out of the hook of your mouth as you drool around them. When he fucks you this hard, this rough  he _means_ it, is not just about filling out some dream.



He has a keen ear for you, just cognitive enough to tell when he’s taken it too far. When you’ve had enough. But tonight you’re more than eager for him, egging him on toward the brunt of his own limits. Nero exhales heavily as he slides his forearm against your sweat ridden body, fitting comfortably between your breast to grip the base of your neck with his fingers. 

He doesn’t squeeze, instead guiding your chin up until your head knocks back against his chest. Not enough for you to look at him but just enough to arch your body just right. The proximity of your bodies doesn’t give him much room to thrust so he transitions to grinding. His other hand planted at your hip to drag you impossibly closer-into him- as he ruts into you from behind. 

You can’t remember the last word he spoke to you that wasn’t a grunt. Maybe he had and you just lost track of it in the haze. It was just so hot, the combined wetness of both of your bodies contributing to a rather humid environment. It didn’t help either that if felt as through the two of you had been at it for hours. 

Unlikely, but the tenderness permeating every part of your body made it easy for you to believe it. 

He was so lost in you. The scent of you, the sounds you made, the way you felt. Perhaps he had tried to talk, to coax you, praise you or just verbally check on your current state but all he could manage was an inarticulate groan on the first try and just gave up after that. You weren’t squirming away or complaining, so that would have to be enough. 

The two of you were rolling through the haze of desire with no intentions of escaping it. His grips tightened marginally, the lower one sinking into your flesh as he pulled you down and thrust up, banging into you with unrestrained urgency. Nero clicked his teeth together against the effort, feeling the fruits of it bubbling with in him as the end drew closer. It’s enough to reignite the fire, more than enough to brand your ass for days to come. 

The release of your neck is the only warning you received before you’re falling forward. The same hand follows again to slide into your hair where it holds you in place. Pressed against the mattress, it's all the room he needs. 

Your body slides against the sheets from the utter force of his thrusts, the filthy sound of skin slapping squeezing into the air. The fact that none of this was a game, the entirety of it all so embedded into Nero’s hidden personality was doing things to your head. Part of you still didn’t understand his heritage, but the more of it he let slip out on nights like this the more you were able to put together the pieces. It wasn’t even about the size of him, just the sheer power he put behind each thrust reminding you just how your lover managed to make it home after every job.

** L is for location ( maybe it matters, maybe it doesn’t) **

  * Even if the need is scratching at his very soul, Nero will always be aware of his surroundings. No part of him is interested in sharing himself or you with the world. Certainly not when he’s in his most vulnerable state. 
  * For this reason, most of the time the two you engage is at night in the comfort of your home. He’s not too prude to keep his attentions restricted to the bed, he’ll entrain the idea of bending you over the kitchen counter or spreading you out on the couch. 
  * It’s slippery because it wet which all adds to the overall danger of the act- and to be honest Nero doesn't understand why you enjoy it so much, but every now and against he can get coerced into shower sex. You’ll have to ambush him though, catching him by surprise will always be more likely than having him engage on his own initiative. 
  * Realistically? With his schedule, the two of you are more likely to rock the van much to Nico’s vehement complaints on the musky smell it leaves on the sheets. Maybe that’s why he does it? Aggravating her is enjoyable all in itself. Besides, he loves the smell you leave behind. It's a win-win. 



“That’s my shampoo.”

Nero pauses mid wash, hands saturated in the mass of sudsy bubbles covering the white of his hair. The ability to play unaware was hindered by the fact that he personally didn’t own shampoo. Still unmotivated to purchase his own bottle when you’d shared your concern towards his preference for simple making a duality out of his body wash. 

So yes, he was very aware of how the spicy smell of cinnamon was more commonly found on your body than his own. And so he proceeded to continue to use ( probably way more than needed) while you grumbled half-heartedly through yawns and stripped away your clothes. 

Your face remains indignant as you across the cool tiles to the shower,” Do you use it a lot?”

Nero rolls his eyes as he makes room for you under the stream. You don’t reach for any products, however, instead watching him which piqued interest. There were times that you thought you smelt familiarity when in close proximity. But more often than not you simple wrote it off as your own fragrance rubbing off on him. 

Aside from the healthy hygienic attributes, you found it almost sweet. Even when you knew it was more likely done by accident rather than a well thought out choice. The man went too many years without acknowledging the uses of shampoo for you to believe otherwise. 

You may have still been a bit lethargic as you found yourself fascinated by the white suds and his equally white hair. 

“What?” Nero squinted confusedly down at your gripping fingers as he struggles to decipher the childish gesture. 

“Let me wash it for you?”

Maybe it's the pout on your lips. Maybe it's too early in the morning. Or it could be that he just doesn’t care? Either way the consensus brings the otherwise normally noncompliant devil to his knees without complaint. 

Your choice in shampoo rewards him with soft hair that you try to trace back to other occasions. Now that you know he uses it infrequently, it makes you wonder what other off chances you might have missed the signs of him using it. Lost in thought, your hands move mindlessly through is tresses not necessarily furthering the progress in anyway. 

Its because you're so consumed by our own mind that you're completely taken by surprise by the sneaky swipe of a tongue against your unguarded clit. A jolt of lighting straightens your spine as your fingers clench to his scalp. 

Nero mumbles his complaints, the rumble of his voice quaking the inside of your thighs. Your grip isn't nearly as stable as it would be in bed, your hold sliding against the soapy suds as he drives his tongue inside your entrance. 

His nose nudges against your apex, tickling the short hairs patched above it. When he nips at your nub you choke on a strangled sob, shifting your hips to grind friction in the slippery environment. 

This early, with the haze of steamy mist surround you both, it doesn’t take much to tip your world sideways. Trembling with expectation, a whining moan tickles the back of your through as you shudder through the release. 

“O-okay, okay,” you pant out, still shuddering as Nero continues to lap tentative at you. Eventually you're forced to just tug him away, unintentionally guiding his head under the spray as it washes away the  remaining shampoo. 

Maybe you would buy the family size bottle next time. 


End file.
